An der Nordseeküste
by DragonPark
Summary: Hogwarts wird Angegriffen. Dank Professor Snape gelingt es Harry und seinen Freunden zu fliehen. Leider geht etwas schief und sie landen in einem ihnen unbekannten Land und auch Draco ist dabei. Leest was sie erleben und wie sie neue Freunde und Verbünde


**_Disclaimer:_**

Nix meins, alles JKR's und wenn ic damit Geld verdienen würde, würde ich das hier nicht **_Posten. _**

**_AN:_ **Meine Erste Stroy. Also seit nicht all zu streng zu mir. Ach ja. Die Story spielt nach dem ODP aber Sirius hat überlebt. Er kommt aber erst viel später vor. Ich wollte es nur schon mal erwähnen.

Viel Spaß

**_Hogwarts unter Beschuss_**

Stumm vor sich hinfluchend eilte er durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Warum musste ausgerechnet er Potter und seine Freunde in Sicherheit bringen? Konnte das nicht jemand anderes tun? McGonagall zum Beispiel, oder Hagrid dieser Tölpel. Allen vertraute Potter schließlich mehr als ihm. Aber Dumbledore wollte ja unbedingt versuchen seinen Spion zu schützen. Die Frage war nur, ergab das noch einen Sinn?

Der Dunkle Lord griff schließlich mit allem an, was er hatte. Todesser, Riesen, Dementoren, Inferi, alle in großer Zahl. Es war nur schwer vorstellbar, dass das Schloss die Welle unbeschadet überstehen würde. Selbst mit Dumbledore an der Spitze würde sie diese Armee nicht lange aufhalten können und er würde jetzt lieber an der Front stehen. Seinem Meister endlich zeigen auf welcher Seite er, Severus Snape wirklich stand. Er hatte die Nase gestrichen voll von dem Gekrieche und dem Geschleime gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord, dass er diesem nur noch vor die Füße Spucken wollte, um dann endlich mit offenen Karten zu spielen. Aber Dumbledore war anderer Ansicht. Völlig anderer Ansicht.

Hoffentlich schaffte es der Orden dem Angriff lang genug stand zu halten bis er Potter hier weggebracht hatte. Und er betete, wahrscheinlich tat er das zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, das Potter keine Dummheiten machen würde, sondern ihm endlich einfach nur gehorchte. Denn im Querschießen war der Junge mehr als talentiert.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saßen die drei Freunde derweil noch von nichts ahnend vor dem prasselnden und wärmenden Kaminfeuer. Hermine war in ein Buch vertieft, während Harry mal wieder eine Niederlange bei einer Schachpartie erfuhr. Sie waren die einzigen Gryffindor, die die Weihnachtsferien auf dem Schloss verbrachen. Seit einer Woche hatten sie den Turm ganz für sich und dementsprechend sah es hier auch aus. Bücher, Federn Tinte und Klamotten lagen überall verteilt. Und nicht mal Hermine regte sich darüber auf. Sie beachtete es gar nicht.

„Potter! Weasley! Granger! Mitkommen!" ließ eine Bellende Stimme die Drei erschrocken herumfahren. „Wieso?" fragt er Harry verwundert und fragte sich im Stillen selbst was er angestellt hatte, das Snape sich dazu herabließ aus seinem Kerker zu kriechen, aber ihm viel nichts ein.

„Der Dunkle Lord greift an. Ich hab Anweisung sie wegzubringen. Also bewegen sie sich. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit", raunzte der Lehrer. Der dies erwartet hatte. Warum hätte es auch dieses Mal anders sein sollen.

„Das ist Unmöglich, Sir. Hogwarts ist sicher. Professor Dumbledore ist de einzige vor dem der Unnennbare sich fürchtet. Er würde das Schloss nie angreifen", meint Hermine und Ron pflichtete ihr nickend bei. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall hallte plötzlich über das Schulgelände und ließ die Fenster des Turmes erzittern. Harry sah seine Freunde für einen Moment entsetzt an ehe die drei zum Fenster stürmten. „Riesen!" keuchte er und Hermine fügte leise „Und Dementoren", hinzu, während sie in den Nachthimmel deutete.

„Da sie sich nun selbst überzeugt haben, können wir ja gehen. Der Orden wird sie nicht lange aufhalten können", knurrte Snape missmutig. Die drei konnten nur geschockt nickten und Harry musste schlucken. Noch vor zwei Stunden war er mit Ron auf dem Quidditchfeld gewesen und hatte gegen ihn gespielt. Und jetzt zertrampelte grade ein Riese die Tribünen.

Harry wandte sich zum Turm. „Wo wollen sie hin Potter?" rief Snape ihm nach. „Sie verlangen doch wohl nicht das ich ohne Stab da raus gehe", fauchte der Junge zurück und sprintete die Stufen hoch, während Hermine Frage: „Wo gehen wir denn hin?"

Harry griff seinen Stab vom Nachttisch, den er vor dem Duschen dort abgelegt hatte und wollt sich schon wider umdrehen. Doch sein Blick blieb an seinem Fotoalbum hängen. Er hatte letzte Nacht einfach nicht schlafen können und sie die Bilder angesehen. Für einen Moment zögerte er, doch dann griff er sich das Buch und auch ihre Winterumhänge, dabei fragte er sich einen Moment warum denn auch Hermines hier oben lag und lief zurück zu den anderen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum starrte ihn Snape an. „Kommen sie endlich Potter? Oder muss ich nachhelfen?" Harry aber ignorierte ihn. Seine Freunde nahmen ihm die Umhänge ab und Harry steckte das Fotoalbum in seine Tasche in der auch schon sein Tarnumhang war. Ohne ihn ging er schon seit dem Sechsten Schuljahr nirgendwo mehr hin.

„Nun kommen sie endlich. Wir haben schon genug Zeit vergeudet", knurrte Snape und die drei Freunde folgten ihrem meistgehassten Lehrer einige Geheimgänge entlang in Richtung der großen Halle. „Onkel… Professor Snape? Was ist da draußen los?" fragte Draco Malfoy der vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Harry hatte den Eindruck dass der Lehrer einen Moment überrascht aussah. „Der Dunkle Lord greift an. Hol dir einen Umhang", sagte er. „Der soll mit?" fragte Ron entsetzt und auch Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Schlimm genug das er hier grade dabei war, Snape zu vertrauen. Aber Malfoy? Sein Vater war ein Todesser. Und der Slytherin war um nichts besser. „Er wird uns verraten", stellte Harry sachlich fest.

„Wird er nicht und ich werde nicht darüber diskutieren Potter. Bewegen sie sich endlich, oder wollen sie sich lieber mit dem dunklen Lord duellieren?" Harry Schnaubte. „Dann könnten sie mich genauso gut selbst umbringen. Das käme aufs Selbe raus", meinte Harry missmutig. Snape wollte grade etwas sagen, aber der zurückkommende Malfoy –Erbe ließ ihn verstummen. „Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte der Blonde. „Ich bring euch in Sicherheit, mehr müsst ihr nicht wissen. „Parallel zu einem Ohrenbetäubenden Knall leuchtete der Himmel über dem Schloss gelb auf. „Nehmt euch bei den Händen, Schnell!" reif der Lehrer und griff Rons Hand, der auch Hermines Hand hielt. Draco hatte auch die Hand des Lehrers ergriffen, und Harry reichte ihm missmutige ebenfalls seine, genau so wie er Ron seine gab. „Konzentriert euch nur auf mich. Wir müssen apparieren", erklärte Snape und nur eine Sekunde Später tauchten um sie Herum Todesser auf und auch schon zwei Sekunden Später griffen sie an, genau in dem Moment in dem Harry spürte das sie sich auflösten.

AN: Und? was sagt ihr? Interessiert es euch wie es weiter geht? Dann schreibt mir ein Review.


End file.
